A Twisting Snake
A Twisting Snake is the fourth episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis Fists and fire fly as Kai and Uncle Six face off. Jenny and Tommy show the revamped restaurant to their parents. Lu Xin tangles with McCullough's men. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Nearly 15 years ago, Kai, Lu Xin, Tommy and Jenny sneak past Triad guards to go to a building to get fireworks. While getting the fireworks, Tommy accidentally locks the door, trapping them in. Uncle Six kills the Triad guards and the rest of the Triad leaders (including Raymond Tong) using his Fire Wu powers. As a side effect, Lu Xin is burned due to the fire reaching their room, and before Kai passes out he sees Uncle Six. Kai and Uncle Six fight evenly for a while, but Uncle Six gains the upper hand due to his experience in his Wu powers and overwhelming strength. Christine goes to the Nikki Steakhouse (due to her remembering Kai's prophetic dream) but has to fight some bodyguards, When she sees Uncle Six she points a gun at him, Uncle Six starts burning Kai's face, and Kai's face switches from Kun Zi to his own face. Christine shoots at the chandelier above Uncle Six, which separates the two and injures Uncle Six. Christine takes Kai to safety, while Uncle Six realizes that Kai is the Wu Assassin. Jenny is angry at Tommy for following the Triad orders to kidnap Jimmy, and doesn't want Tommy to meet their parents. Zan is driving Uncle Six and wants to deal with Alec McCullough and the Wu Assassin herself, but Uncle Six promises to kill the Wu Assassin if he has no other choice. Christine heals Kai's injuries, and Kai tells her everything (his Wu Assassin powers), and in return Christine reveals that she is an undercover cop. She receives a call from Lu Xin, and tells Kai to stay at home. Kai is pulled back into the Path by Ying Ying, where she opens a gate revealing the statues of the past Wu Assassins, and she was the first Wu Assassin chosen by the monks. Ying Ying also revealed that she successfully extracted all the Wu Xings, and merged it with her Monk Shard to create a tortoise shell. Before she can do anything with it, she was ambushed by the enemy and killed. As a result the Wu Xing and monk shards were flung to the four corners of the world. Jenny's parents arrive at Master Wah, and her father is angered that the restaurant did not remodel the way he liked (he preferred the model to have a traditional model, rather than a modern remodel). Tommy arrives and defends his sister, telling their parents that Jenny has been working extremely hard, and the customers don't care about the remodeling, and insults his parents on how overbearing they are. Their parents leave disappointed, and Tommy comforts Jenny, saying he couldn't leave Jenny alone after how hard their parents are on. Viktor, and his Scottish crew arrive at Lu Xin's garage fort the deal, however they made unreasonable demands (Lu Xin did as they told him, but they wanted more cars). Kai looks at Christine's documents, and recognizes Alec McCullough as a previous Wu Assassin. Uncle Six meets with Alec McCullough to talk about business. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Mark Dacascos as Kun Zi Co-Starring *Trevor Lim as Young Kai *Josephine Ting as Young Jenny *Peter Chao as Young Tommy *Sam Coates as Young Lu Xin *Simon Leung as Raymond Tang *Tosca Leong as Mrs. Wah *Ricky Lee as Mr. Wah *Raresh DiMofte as Babinov *Arpad Balogh as Serge *Julian Paul as Viktor Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes